In busy metropolis, one of the most popular transportation tools is a taxi, which is advantageous in providing door-to-door service. To dispatch a taxi to a passenger dynamically but readily, a current practice is that a vehicle-dispatching center inquires the task-taking wills of all the taxi drivers belonging to the same network by wireless communication when receiving a taxi call message from a passenger through a phone call or online request. Then one of the responsive taxis is selected to pick up the passenger based on different coordinating conditions stipulated by different vehicle-dispatching companies. Nevertheless, there is still a need of a more rapid, effective and convenient way to accomplish the above-mentioned or improved dispatching procedure.